O Bardo e o Pardal 2 - A Maldição da Noite
by Lua Prateada
Summary: A pedidos, eu resolvi finalmente seguir com uma ideia antiga... E aí está: a continuação da minha fic "O Bardo e o Pardal". Obviamente, é necessária a leitura da fanfic que deu origem a esta para poder acompanhar a história que se segue. [Ikki X Hyoga] Yaoi.
1. Prólogo

O Universo é regido por forças muitas vezes incompreensíveis.

Entretanto, sabe-se que esse mesmo Universo está sempre ligado a dois importantes elementos: o equilíbrio e a evolução.

O equilíbrio é feito do balanceamento entre opostos.

Em outras palavras, o Universo necessitará sempre da existência do Bem e do Mal. Um não poderia existir sem o outro. Não há sombra se não houver luz. Não há dia se não houver noite.

Bem e Mal, portanto, coexistem. E, justamente porque estão juntos, obrigam-se a evoluir, a encontrar novas formas de existirem simultaneamente, descobrindo-se um novo equilíbrio, o qual termina sendo assim restaurado.

Há uma antiga lenda que conta a história de um amor digno de se tornar maior que a própria vida, mas cujo fim foi encontrado de forma abrupta.

Contudo, o Universo é feito de continuidade...

E há histórias, abreviadas em sua duração, que necessitavam ter seguido. Às vezes, ao se interromper uma caminhada, interrompe-se também um sentimento forte demais.

Acontece que as existências possuem um grande objetivo a se alcançar. O objetivo de ser. Existe-se para ser.

Todavia, nem sempre, consegue-se ser plenamente. O ser precisa sentir, para existir em sua plenitude. Mas, às vezes, antes que se possa permitir o completo desabrochar desse sentimento, seu florescer por inteiro, trajetórias de vidas podem ser interrompidas.

Porém, se esse sentimento possuir uma intensidade grande o bastante, ele terá oportunidade de seguir. De continuar de onde havia parado.

É a chance dessas histórias continuarem; de seguirem o caminho interrompido, de descobrirem o que poderiam ter sido...

No entanto, um Universo em equilíbrio não permitiria que apenas os bons sentimentos pudessem experimentar essa chance de recomeçar.

O Universo em equilíbrio permite o retorno de ambos os lados, se o sentimento for forte o suficiente para demandar essa necessidade de regressar.

Assim, um amor intenso pode ter a chance de uma nova vida.

Da mesma forma que o ódio mais profundo e mortal encontrará sua oportunidade de também retornar...

**Continua...**

* * *

_**N/A: Capítulo breve, por ser apenas a introdução. A história começa para valer no próximo capítulo. Até lá!**_

Lua.


	2. Um passado que ficou

Estava sentado na sala de embarque, esperando o horário em que seu voo partiria. Os olhos azuis, muito claros, pareciam vazios de vida. Olhavam para o nada.

Hyoga parecia sentado ali, sem compreender ao certo o que fazia. Sim, era claro que ele estava tomado de dúvidas. Por que estava fazendo isso? Seria esse o melhor caminho?

Deslizou a mão direita pelos cabelos dourados. Suspirou triste; concluiu que era a única coisa a se fazer. Se seria o melhor caminho ou não, essa já não era mais a questão. Precisava partir.

O salão de embarque estava bastante vazio. Melhor assim. Não queria ser incomodado agora.

Poderia muito bem ter escolhido aguardar na sala VIP, onde receberia um tratamento diferenciado. Entretanto, nunca gostou muito dessas regalias oferecidas a artistas renomados como ele. Sempre preferiu estar junto das pessoas, gostava do carinho dos fãs.

No entanto, nesse exato momento, não queria ver ninguém. Não queria falar com qualquer pessoa, não queria ter de sorrir ou fingir que estava bem.

É; talvez devesse ter aceitado a oferta e ido para a sala VIP, mesmo não sendo de seu feitio agir assim. Lá não correria o risco de ser importunado.

Céus, o que estava pensando? Não era assim que costumava agir! Não costumava ser tão amargo, não tinha o hábito de ser tão ranzinza.

Olhou ao redor. Na sala, havia apenas mais um homem, sentado a umas cinco cadeiras de onde se encontrava. Esse homem, sim, parecia o tipo isolado, que não gostava nem ao menos de trocar um sorriso por educação. Inclusive, ao perceber que Hyoga o observava, o homem fez questão de erguer ainda mais o jornal que estava lendo, encobrindo seu rosto por completo, como justificativa para ignorar a presença do loiro inteiramente.

Hyoga não se importou. Não estava realmente atrás de conversa; aliás, naquele momento, sentia-se exatamente como o homem que observava. Por sinal, se pudesse, gostaria de fazer uso de algum objeto para se isolar do mundo que o cercava agora.

Sacudiu a cabeça, renegando tais pensamento. De onde havia tirado isso? Ele não era assim; esse não era ele!

Bufou, zangado. Já estava se cansando disso. Estava se perdendo cada vez mais, afastando-se cada vez mais de quem um dia foi.

Quem era ele hoje?

Quem era Hyoga?

Por que não tinha mais as certezas de antes? Por que tudo era tão confuso agora?

Sempre teve uma enorme facilidade para entrar em contato com o que sentia. Ora, sempre soube reconhecer com tranquilidade o que se passava dentro dele. Por que agora era diferente? Por que se sentia tão perdido; tão perdido de si mesmo?

Era horrível; a sensação era angustiante demais! Não se reconhecia mais, não se compreendia mais. O que sentia não fazia sentido e os sentimentos que fluíam dentro dele eram muitos. Contudo, não havia lógica. Esses sentimentos não pareciam encadeados; vinham soltos, dispersos. Muitos não pareciam ter qualquer tipo de conexão entre si! Era loucura, estava enlouquecendo, era a única explicação.

Hyoga passou a mão pelo rosto, sentindo um leve tremor. Estava realmente tenso. Não estava em condições de prosseguir, não assim.

Precisava partir. Não havia outro jeito.

Olhou mais uma vez para a passagem em suas mãos. Paris era seu destino. Ainda se questionava a respeito dessa decisão. Será que estava preparado para o que viria pela frente?

Deixou que o ar abandonasse seus pulmões lentamente. Não possuía qualquer certeza sobre coisa alguma.

Ou melhor...

Sabia que ainda o amava. Como poderia ser diferente? Amava Ikki, tinha certeza. Jamais poderia duvidar disso.

Possivelmente, esse era o fator principal que o levava a essa busca insana. Precisava se reencontrar. Tinha de entrar em contato consigo mesmo. Somente assim, poderia voltar a sentir-se como antes.

Só assim conseguiria sentir-se apaixonado por Ikki novamente.

Era tão estranho! Hyoga sabia que amava Ikki; nada para ele era mais certo! Mesmo assim, não conseguia encontrar esse sentimento dentro de si! Às vezes, quase era capaz de sentir o amor que sempre queimou tão forte em seu coração, mas o sentimento tornava-se efêmero, passageiro, fugaz. Fugia-lhe; parecia desaparecer, como se fosse enterrado por um turbilhão de novos sentimentos que surgiam sabe-se lá de onde! Era incompreensível e confuso demais.

Não era culpa de Ikki. Partia não por culpa do moreno, mas justamente porque desejava que se entendessem novamente. Sempre houve uma perfeita sintonia entre eles. Sempre souberam compreender um ao outro.

Ikki fez o possível, Hyoga sabia bem. Aliás, o loiro também tentou. Fez o possível para entender o que se passava consigo. Ou melhor, ainda tentava entender. Por isso estava ali agora. Sim, não podia sentir-se derrotado. Não estava tudo perdido.

Na verdade, acreditava que, entre eles dois, o que existia nunca se perderia.

Precisava e queria acreditar nisso.

Não poderiam ter recebido uma chance inteiramente nova, apenas para se perderem um do outro.

Não; isso não seria justo. Recusava-se a ter pensamentos assim.

Era uma nova vida. Não podiam desperdiçar essa oportunidade...

Hyoga suspirou. A quem queria enganar? Não era uma vida realmente nova. O passado ainda se fazia tão presente... Muito mais do que poderiam desejar.

Era certo que nenhum dos dois queria esquecer o passado por completo. Afinal, houve momentos muito felizes que vivenciaram naquela já tão distante existência. Sim; houve momentos de muita felicidade.

Entretanto, viveram também situações terríveis.

O loiro apertou os olhos com força. Nunca gostava de se recordar muito de certas ocasiões desse passado.

Para ele, no entanto, parecia mais fácil escapar desses sombrios sentimentos. Ao menos, para alguma coisa servia essa confusão sentimental em que se encontrava. Havia sempre uma confluência tão grande de sensações a que era acometido, que ficava até mesmo complicado sentir o mesmo desespero que, tantas vezes, tomara conta dele naquele passado.

Contudo, se para Hyoga parecia mais fácil fugir, escapar de um passado sombrio... O mesmo não acontecia com Ikki.

O moreno estava passando por algo muito difícil e Hyoga sabia disso muito bem. Porém, não sabia como ajudá-lo. Ikki se fechava, parecia ter medo de deixar que o loiro visse algo mais a fundo dentro de si.

Em alguns momentos, surpreendeu um olhar cheio de escuridão naqueles olhos tempestuosos de Ikki.

O loiro temia o que se passava com o moreno. Havia tanto no passado um do outro que eles desconheciam... Analisando friamente, estiveram mais tempo separados que unidos nesse longínquo passado.

E Hyoga sabia que, nos anos em que estiveram separados, Ikki se tornara o poderoso feiticeiro da noite. Temido e caçado impiedosamente, Ikki fora uma grande ameaça naqueles tempos.

Tempos que se tornaram difíceis por causa dele. Muita desgraça sobreveio por culpa do Bardo Mágico. Independente de ele ter querido ou não, diversos males assolaram a distante terra de Onel. Hyoga sabia que Ikki estava fora de si naquele período, compreendia que o moreno certamente sofrera demais e que ele jamais quisera causar tanto mal.

Todavia, ele causou. E, se não houve tempo o bastante para ele se martirizar de seus feitos naquele passado que já se foi, agora, Ikki tinha tempo suficiente para isso.

Recordar-se não era nada bom, por esse ponto de vista. São coisas da vida, pelo visto. Quando se reencontraram, relembraram-se de suas vidas. Recordaram-se de quem um dia foram.

Isso havia sido ótimo, porque puderam reviver um amor que não conseguiram vivenciar com a intensidade necessária naquela época.

Por outro lado, o preço a ser pago para que esse amor vivesse novamente não foi pequeno. Com ele, retornou uma história muito dura, misturando presente e passado...

Era impossível desvincular quem eles foram de quem eram agora.

Hyoga sabia que Ikki precisava dele. Sabia o quanto o outro necessitava de sua ajuda e o loiro queria ser capaz de ajudar. Céus, como ele queria poder oferecer tudo de que Ikki precisava agora! Mas ele não podia! Não sabia como. E odiava-se por isso!

O pior é que só conseguia perceber o tamanho de sua frustração diante dessa incapacidade em raros momentos; normalmente quando estava completamente sozinho e, mesmo assim, por pouco tempo, porque logo era uma vez mais tomado por sentimentos estranhos, que pareciam alheios à sua pessoa. Porém, mesmo com esses sentimentos parecendo não pertencer ao loiro, eles o iam consumindo aos poucos, tornando-se parte dele, mesmo contra sua vontade.

Olhou em seu relógio. O tempo demorava para passar; sentia-se agoniado. Queria desaparecer dali.

Mas, como estava se tornando comum, sua angústia não durou muito. Logo, uma nova sensação vinha tomar conta de si.

Uma euforia, um frenesi. Um alegria juvenil de estar viajando.

Olhou para sua passagem. Iria para Paris. Um lugar onde viveu por muito tempo e que não lhe trazia as melhores recordações. Por que se sentia tão animado com essa viagem agora?

Ouviu então os passos ruidosos de três garotas que chegavam, animadas, à sala de embarque.

Ruidosas como todo adolescente, elas vinham cochichando, rindo, dando gritinhos e pulinhos de alegria por conta de algum segredo entre elas.

Hyoga sentiu-se contagiado por aquela cena. Na verdade, mais que isso. Sentiu-se até leve, como se, de repente, todos os problemas do mundo desaparecessem e ele voltasse a ter dezesseis anos, como essas garotas.

O loiro franziu o cenho com esse pensamento. Aos dezesseis, ele não vivia os melhores momentos de sua vida. Não teve uma adolescência tão feliz. Então, por que sentia como se essa idade fosse maravilhosa agora, assim, do nada, de repente?

Súbito, percebeu que as meninas olhavam para ele, espantadas. E, no instante seguinte, mais gritinhos.

As jovens correram até ele, falando todas ao mesmo tempo. Hyoga nem conseguiu entender o que elas diziam, mas compreendeu que eram suas fãs e o fato de estenderem a ele caderninhos e canetas indicava que elas queriam seu autógrafo.

O loiro sorriu de leve, sentia-se bem melhor agora. A angústia que tomava conta de si há poucos minutos quase desaparecia, dando lugar à essa sensação agradabilíssima, de felicidade estonteante, extremada, como é comum na adolescência.

Estranho é que não fora bem assim em sua adolescência, mas enfim... A sensação era gostosa.

As meninas o cercavam enquanto ele assinava os caderninhos, dizendo que adoravam sua música, que acompanhavam sua carreira e muitas outras coisas mais. Hyoga apenas sorria em retorno, tentando mostrar-se agradecido. Contudo, ao olhar para o lado, viu o homem que antes encobria o rosto com um jornal encarando-o. Esse homem, tão recluso, obviamente não devia estar gostando muito dessa bagunça, dessa comoção toda. Com um rabugento olhar, fez uma expressão de quem se sentia incomodado com essa cena toda e logo voltou a enfiar o rosto por trás do jornal. E, nesse instante, Hyoga começou a se sentir mal. Não por achar que importunava alguém; ele se sentiu mal como se essa festa toda que as meninas faziam estivesse mexendo com ele de uma forma inteiramente distinta agora. Hyoga começou a se sentir sufocado, como se as garotas estivessem ocupando demais o seu espaço, como se a presença delas fosse-lhe incrivelmente desagradável.

O rapaz, confuso com tantos sentimentos incompreensíveis, precisou respirar fundo. Estava prestes a agir de modo grosseiro, expulsando as garotas de perto de si. E ele nunca fez isso antes, Hyoga não era esse tipo de artista e sempre se orgulhou disso. Não podia perder o controle, precisava se concentrar e tentar ser quem sempre foi, para não se perder de si mesmo de vez.

Afinal, era isso o que lhe parecia. A cada segundo, sentia que podia perder o controle sobre si mesmo de vez, em definitivo. Se assim fosse, tinha muito medo de não conseguir se reencontrar outra vez e temia muito se tal fato se desse. Especialmente porque, se ele se perdesse, perderia Ikki também.

Entretanto, a sensação de sufoco com as meninas ao seu redor ia crescendo. Era tão difícil ser racional quando essas confusas sensações pareciam se sobrepor dessa maneira. Engoliu em seco, mas sentiu que não conseguiria se segurar. Iria ser rude e dizer coisas estúpidas; iria mandá-las calar a boca ou coisa pior; sentia sem dificuldades que agiria assim e já se detestava de antemão por conta disso. Céus; ele só podia estar enlouquecendo! Como era possível que racionalmente tivesse tanta certeza de que não queria fazer algo, enquanto todo o seu corpo o empurrava para fazê-lo? Malditas sensações que pareciam comandá-lo de um jeito imbatível!

De repente, um alívio repentino. As meninas se afastaram todas de uma só vez, sem que ele precisasse dizer qualquer coisa. Haviam também silenciado momentaneamente, aproximando-se da televisão que estava ligada ali perto. Primeiramente, Hyoga aproveitou para respirar profundamente, como se conseguisse recuperar o ar perdido. Só depois voltou seus olhos claros para a televisão, levemente curioso para ver o que havia atraído a atenção de suas fãs, a ponto de afastá-las de si daquele modo.

A garotas apontavam para a TV e riam umas para as outras, ainda demonstrando a mesma animação, mas de forma mais contida, pois se gritassem ou fizessem muito barulho, não conseguiriam ouvir o que era dito pela repórter.

Hyoga então prestou atenção no que era dito pela jornalista:

– Estamos aqui, no centro da cidade, onde, conforme já foi apresentado há alguns minutos, um palco começou a ser montado. Não há nenhum show agendado, nenhum artista que houvesse dito que se apresentaria hoje por aqui... Portanto, há uma grande expectativa no ar. Sabe-se que um artista tinha o costume de fazer apresentações desse tipo, repentinamente, sem nenhum aviso, gratuitamente, em espaços públicos como este. Acreditava-se que essa era uma forma utilizada para ele se promover; contudo, nos últimos meses, esse artista deixou esse hábito, bastante comum no passado, para trás. Alguns alegaram que a mudança tinha a ver com uma nova fase de sua carreira, mas o fato é que o motivo real nunca foi devidamente explicado. De todo modo, resta-nos a expectativa: Será que ele decidiu voltar com as súbitas apresentações gratuitas, apresentando canções inéditas, como antigamente?

Enquanto a jornalista falava, a câmera filmava o espaço e mostrava uma série de curiosos que iam parando para ver o que acontecia por ali. O palco era pequeno; não construído para um grande show, mas o suficiente para a apresentação de uma canção.

Hyoga sorriu.

Será que era ele? Seria Ikki?

O loiro se recordava bem. O artista de quem a jornalista falava era Ikki. O moreno tinha mesmo esse hábito. Meses atrás, essa era uma forma bastante recorrente de Ikki se apresentar. Não era nada planejado, nem mesmo para ele. O moreno, simplesmente, acordava em um dia qualquer e sentia uma grande vontade de se apresentar ao vivo. E ele sempre tinha canções inéditas, que escritas a esmo e que, talvez, nem entrassem em um novo álbum. Mas ele gostava de apresentá-las. Não era nem uma questão de se promover, como a repórter alegou. Hyoga sabia o real motivo. Ikki sempre teve essa necessidade de cantar, mas não apenas em um estúdio. Ele precisava sentir que suas músicas ganhavam vida, que elas fluíssem e voassem alto. Isso só acontecia quando ele cantava junto ao público. Por isso, ele adorava fazer shows, mas um grande show era sempre uma tremenda superprodução, exigia muita burocracia, tinham que vender ingressos, tinha que haver lucro... Enfim, demorava demais. E, às vezes, Ikki simplesmente queria cantar para as pessoas, sem que tivesse de assinar papéis, conversar com produtores, aceitar imposições... Por isso, ele acabou criando esse hábito. Muitas vezes, do nada, ele decidia fazer uma apresentação assim, aleatoriamente. Ele mesmo bancava tudo - a montagem rápida do palco, os músicos... Aliás, quem trabalhava com Ikki, terminava se acostumando com esse seu hábito - e, até mesmo, criando gosto por essas apresentações-relâmpago, como ficaram conhecidas.

No entanto, isso tinha acabado. Hyoga bufou ao se lembrar. Tudo começou quando aquela garota entrou na vida deles... Por causa dela, essas apresentações deixaram de acontecer...

– Ahhh! É ele mesmo! É ele! - uma das meninas gritou, apontando para a televisão.

Hyoga acordou de seus pensamento e olhou para o aparelho de TV. Um sorriso bonito surgiu prontamente em seu rosto.

Era Ikki.

A repórter alardeava o fato, apontando para as pessoas que já haviam se colocado à frente do pequeno palco, em polvorosa e depois para o homem que subia ao palco, com sua guitarra a tiracolo:

– Pelo visto, Ikki "The Phoenix" está de volta com os show repentinos! Após um bom tempo sem fazer essas apresentações-relâmpago, ele voltou! Será uma música inédita, como costumava acontecer?

Hyoga levantou-se de onde estava sentado para poder ver a imagem de Ikki mais de perto. As meninas estavam animadas, pois visivelmente também eram fãs de Ikki. O loiro sorriu, mas não deu maior atenção às garotas. Seus olhos claros destinavam-se agora apenas ao moreno, que arrumava algo em sua guitarra, enquanto outros membros da banda iam se ajeitando sobre o palco.

Como era de praxe, Ikki se aproximou do microfone e, sem se apresentar nem fazer qualquer tipo de introdução, ele simplesmente começou a tocar sua guitarra, dando voz a uma nova música logo em seguida:

_You say you got to go and find yourself__  
__You say that you're becoming someone else__  
__Don't recognize the face in the mirror looking back at you_

_You say you're leaving as you look away__  
__I know there's really nothing left to say__  
__Just know I'm here whenever you need me, I'll wait for you_

_So I'll let you go I'll set you free__  
__And when you see what you need to see__  
__When you find you__  
__Come back to me_

_Take your time I won't go anywhere__  
__Picture you with the wind in your hair__  
__I'll keep your things right where you left them_

_I'll be here for you_

_And I'll let you go I'll set you free__  
__And when you see what you need to see__  
__When you find you__  
__Come back to me_

_And I hope you find everything that you need__  
__I'll be right here waiting to see__  
__You find you__  
__Come back to me_

_And I can't get close if you're not there__  
__I can't get inside if there's no soul to bare__  
__I can't fix you, I can't save you__  
__It's something you have to do_

_So I'll let you go I'll set you free__  
__And when you see what you need to see__  
__When you find you__  
__Come back to me_

_So I'll let you go I'll set you free__  
__And when you see what you need to see__  
__When you find you__  
__Come back to me_

_And I hope you find everything that you need__  
__I'll be right here waiting to see__  
__You find you__  
__Come back to me_

_When you find you__  
__Come back to me_

**Você diz que precisa ir e se encontrar****  
****Você diz que está se tornando outra pessoa****  
****Que não reconhece o rosto no espelho olhando de volta para você**

**Você diz que está partindo enquanto olha para longe****  
****Eu sei que realmente não há nada mais para dizer****  
****Apenas saiba que estarei aqui quando precisar de mim, eu esperarei por você**

**Então eu deixarei você ir, eu deixarei você livre****  
****E quando você tiver visto o que você precisa ver****  
****Quando você se encontrar****  
****Volte pra mim**

**Tome o tempo que precisar, eu não vou a lugar algum****  
****Imagino você com o vento em seu cabelo****  
****Eu manterei suas coisas exatamente onde você as deixou**

**Estarei aqui por você**

**E eu deixarei você ir, eu deixarei você livre****  
****E quando você tiver visto o que você precisa ver****  
****Quando você se encontrar****  
****Volte pra mim**

**E eu espero que você encontre tudo de que precisa****  
****Eu estarei bem aqui esperando para ver****  
****Você se encontrar****  
****Volte pra mim**

**E eu não posso me aproximar se você não está lá****  
****Eu não posso entrar se não há alma para desnudar****  
****Eu não posso consertar você, eu não posso salvar você****  
****É algo que você precisa fazer**

**Então eu deixarei você ir, eu deixarei você livre****  
****E quando você tiver visto o que você precisa ver****  
****Quando você se encontrar****  
****Volte pra mim**

**Então eu deixarei você ir, eu deixarei você livre****  
****E quando você tiver visto o que você precisa ver****  
****Quando você se encontrar****  
****Volte pra mim**

**E eu espero que encontre tudo de que você precisa****  
****Eu estarei bem aqui esperando para ver****  
****Você se encontrar****  
****Volte pra mim**

**Quando você se encontrar****  
****Volte pra mim**

Os aplausos foram muitos; o público aprovava vigorosamente o retorno de um hábito que sempre foi muito apreciado pelos fãs de Ikki.

Hyoga mantinha o sorriso em seu rosto, mas era agora um sorriso melancólico.

A letra dessa canção era muito significativa. Ikki dizia, por meio dela, o que não fora capaz de colocar em palavras quando se despediram.

Agora, o moreno demonstrava compreender...

O loiro sorriu de leve, enquanto olhava uma vez mais para sua passagem.

Seus olhos claros brilharam. Sim, não havia dúvidas. Ele voltaria para Ikki...

**Continua...**

* * *

**N/A: **_A canção apresentada neste capítulo pertence a David Cook e se chama "Come Back to Me"._

Sobre o capítulo, alguns recadinhos:  
- Essa introdução pode parecer confusa agora, mas logo tudo se tornará bem mais claro;  
- Sim, haverá magia nesta fic, como aconteceu na outra;  
- Sim, Muldovar estará de volta a esta fic. E virá acompanhado de uma poderosa aliada;  
- Sim, haverá um momento em que os personagens se deslocarão para aquele passado medieval (mas isso é mais na frente);  
- Sim, haverá uma retrospectiva de tudo o que ocorreu na vida de Ikki e Hyoga nos últimos meses, até se chegar ao ponto apresentado nesse capítulo - retrospectiva essa que começa no próximo capítulo;  
- E... Sim, estou aberta a maiores dúvidas que vocês possam ter!

Beijos a quem estiver acompanhando! Fiquei muito feliz em saber que tem gente que leu "O Bardo e o Pardal" e curtiu a ideia desta continuação! Obrigada pelo carinho!

Lua Prateada.


	3. Trevas

**ALGUNS MESES ATRÁS...**

A escuridão era total.

Não havia nada além do frio, da solidão.

A sensação começava terrível, angustiante.

Porém, logo se transformava. E passava a algo novo, inebriante...

Algo que parecia impossível repelir por ser tentador demais.

Era a sensação de poder. Poder absoluto. A sensação de saber-se senhor de tudo o que se poderia desejar.

Poder infinito.

Essa sensação começava a se sobrepor à dor. Porque, sim, havia dor. Muita dor, muito sofrimento. Contudo, o prazer crescia diante da sensação de poder e a culpa pelo sofrimento diminuía gradativamente.

Era uma luta interna terrível, travada devastadoramente.

Nunca parecia ser possível haver um vencedor.

Afinal, mesmo vencendo, ele seria perdedor.

E então ele começava a enxergar:

Guerras, destruição... Cabanas em chamas... Pessoas fugindo, desespero e dor... Florestas arrasadas... Animais em fuga...

A noite tomando conta de tudo, a escuridão se apossando de cada parte, até onde a vista fosse capaz de enxergar.

Ele sofria diante disso, mas logo sentia um poder tão absoluto imperando dentro de si, que se via quase forçado a apreciar o novo quadro.

A destruição, a dor e o sofrimento davam-lhe poder.

E ele queria esse poder...

Não queria?

De repente, começava a se sentir sem ar.

Começava a sufocar. Não compreendia, o que estava acontecendo?

Parecia se afogar.

Olhava ao redor, procurando por algo.

O que buscava?

Para onde quer que olhasse, enxergava apenas a escuridão.

Estava tudo tomado pelas trevas.

Ele estava tomado pelas trevas, seu coração também.

A escuridão era fria e solitária.

E era insuportável.

Era como se estivesse envolto em uma tempestade sem fim.

Olhou novamente para os lados.

Finalmente, deu-se conta.

Ele buscava por luz; mínima que fosse.

E então, como se soubesse de onde viria a luz que procurava, ele começava a chamar seu nome:

_"Hyoga... Hyoga..."_

* * *

– HYOGA!

Ikki levantou-se de uma vez, assustado, suado, ofegante. Seus olhos escuros estavam arregalados e ele ainda parecia enxergar as imagens que povoavam seu sonho, e não o amplo e moderno quarto em que encontrava.

– Ikki! Calma, eu estou aqui! - o loiro, que dormia ao lado de Ikki, acordou com o grito do moreno e se preocupou ao ver seu semblante cheio de angústia e tomado de desespero - Calma, foi só um sonho. Está bem? Só um sonho. - Hyoga falava, tentando acalmar o outro, que ainda se via bastante agitado.

No entanto, Ikki não respondeu. Continuava com a expressão perdida; os olhos voltados para um passado que parecia cada vez mais presente... Hyoga, sem saber o que fazer, abraçou o moreno carinhosamente:

– Eu estou aqui... Está tudo bem... - ele falava, com a voz suave - Foi só um sonho... Volta para mim, Ikki... Eu estou aqui...

Como se as palavras de Hyoga realmente surtissem o efeito desejado, Ikki piscou os olhos devagar. E assim, sua respiração foi começando a entrar em um compasso mais lento. O loiro, percebendo isso, sorriu. Fez uma carícia no rosto do outro e falou, com a voz mansa:

– Outra vez aquele sonho?

Ikki finalmente olhou para o lado e viu Hyoga, sorrindo-lhe de forma cálida.

– Sim. - suspirou pesadamente - Me desculpe. Eu não queria ter acordado você.

– Você pode e deve me acordar sempre que precisar, Ikki. - Hyoga levou a mão à franja do outro, penteando-a para trás com seus dedos, a fim de poder olhar mais profundamente naqueles olhos de tempestade.

– Não; você já tem muita coisa com que se preocupar. Mais do que eu, você precisa dormir. - jogando o cobertor para o lado, Ikki deixou a cama que partilhavam e começou a se dirigir para fora do quarto.

– Aonde você vai? - perguntou Hyoga, abandonando o leito também.

– Eu... - Ikki caminhava a passos incertos pelo corredor de seu luxuoso apartamento - Eu vou para o meu estúdio. Estou preocupado com a gravação que farei hoje. Quero me assegurar de que está tudo certo.

Assim, como se subitamente soubesse o que fazer, Ikki encaminhou-se para o estúdio particular construído em sua cobertura, para seu uso pessoal. Hyoga continuou indo atrás do moreno, sem disfarçar o ar de preocupação:

– Ikki, você não quer conversar...?

– Não tem o que conversar. - chegando ao seu estúdio, Ikki pegou uns papéis e começou a rabiscar algumas notas ali.

– É claro que tem. Nas últimas semanas, você tem sempre acordado assim, no meio da noite, apavorado... - o loiro recostou-se no batente da grande porta, cruzando os braços sobre o peito e observando como o moreno estava agitado.

– Eu já te contei sobre o que é o sonho. - Ikki respondeu, agora pegando sua guitarra e mexendo nela, aleatoriamente. Evitava assim olhar para Hyoga.

– Sim, mas... - Hyoga entrou no estúdio também e se colocou à frente do outro - O fato de esse sonho estar se tornando tão recorrente é grave... Devíamos tentar entender mais a fundo o que está acontecendo...

– Ah, claro. - Ikki riu, irônico - Boa ideia. O que você acha de eu buscar um psicólogo e contar a ele que eu fui um psicopata na minha vida passada? Melhor ainda; que tal contar que eu fui um feiticeiro poderoso e que quase destruí a vida de todos que eu deveria amar e proteger? O que será que ele dirá diante disso?

– Ikki, não fale desse jeito. - Hyoga repreendeu o outro, com uma expressão bastante séria. O loiro sabia bem como o moreno tinha esse hábito de ser rude para se defender. Ikki costumava fazer uso desse jeito hostil de ser quando estava realmente acuado.

– Está bem, me desculpe. - Ikki falou, com sinceridade. Estava com os olhos baixos e mexia em sua guitarra sem parecer notar que o fazia - É que... Não tem muito o que fazer, Hyoga. Eu sonho com o que fui, com o que fiz, ou quase fiz... É terrível, mas acho que é um castigo merecido por todo o sofrimento que causei...

– Ikki, o que você fez em outra vida não pode determinar quem você é hoje. Tudo aquilo já passou. E você pagou pelos seus erros com a sua própria vida!

– Na verdade, eu não paguei por nada. Se eu tivesse ficado vivo, talvez tivesse pago por alguma coisa... Mas eu não tive a chance de corrigir todos os meus erros...

Hyoga respirou fundo. Esse era um assunto muito delicado.

– Você pagou, sim. Por mais do que devia. Você já sofreu por uma vida inteira, Ikki... Agora chega. Acabou. Está tudo bem; estamos tendo uma nova chance e tudo será melhor nesta vida. - o loiro tentava usar o tom mais otimista possível. Contudo, mesmo ele encontrava uma certa dificuldade em acreditar nisso. Mas calava essa dúvida bem fundo; não queria preocupar Ikki ainda mais.

Ikki ergueu o rosto e viu como o loiro lhe sorria. Não pôde negar a ele um sorriso também. Aliás, mais do que isso. Levantou-se da cadeira em que estava, enlaçou Hyoga pela cintura e o puxou para si, a fim de lhe dar um beijo apaixonado e que sempre parecia ter aquele gosto de saudade; era como se não importasse quantas vezes se beijassem; nunca seria o bastante para matar a saudade que havia ficado da outra vez...

Com esse gesto, o moreno quis acalmar o loiro. Ikki sabia o quanto Hyoga estava preocupado com ele, mas não desejava ser mais um fardo para o outro. Hyoga já tinha suas próprias preocupações. Natássia estava doente e precisou se afastar de seu trabalho como agente do filho. Não era nada muito grave; basicamente, a mãe de Hyoga estava estafada. O trabalho era muito, o loiro entrava em uma nova e promissora fase de sua carreira e havia muito o que fazer. A mulher, muito competente, quis dar conta de tudo sozinha, mas sua saúde era frágil e não lhe permitiu esses excessos. O estresse não lhe fez bem e, há alguns dias, Natássia desmaiara em pleno ensaio do filho para uma apresentação. O show teve de ser cancelado e Hyoga tinha ficado extremamente preocupado. Não quis sair do lado da mãe até se assegurar de que ela não corria qualquer risco. Tanto Hyoga quanto Ikki logo se lembraram daquele passado, em que a vida de Natássia sempre correra tantos riscos... Isso fez com que aqueles tempos de outrora se fizessem mais presentes, o que não foi muito agradável. Não que eles houvessem se esquecido daquela vida; na verdade, recordavam-se com clareza até demais de tudo o que se passara naquela tão distante existência. Mas, sinceramente, preferiam ambos esquecer algumas dessas memórias. Entretanto, não lhes foi dada a capacidade de uma memória tão seletiva e as lembranças eram muitas, eram todas e, às vezes, pareciam infindas.

De todo modo, com Natássia proibida pelo médico de trabalhar por algum tempo até se restabelecer, Hyoga precisou arranjar um novo agente. Natássia fez questão de resolver isso e o loiro se viu obrigado a ceder nesse ponto. Ela ficaria agitada demais se não pudesse, ao menos, assegurar-se de que o filho ficaria em boas mãos. E isso não exigiria muito dela; afinal, segundo a mãe de Hyoga, ela tinha já uns ótimos contatos. Só precisava entrar em contato com eles, ver quem estaria disponível para trabalhar com seu filho e pronto, estaria feito.

Natássia não se surpreendeu quando percebeu que todos os seus conhecidos desejavam trabalhar com seu filho. Hyoga era uma estrela em ascensão; era já conhecido como exímio bailarino, mas era sua carreira de cantor que atraía a atenção no momento.

Sendo muito protetora e criteriosa, a boa mãe resolveu entrevistar cada um dos que julgava dignos de trabalhar com seu filho. Isso deixou Hyoga nervoso, porque era um trabalho a mais para Natássia, que fazia questão de conhecer cada um dos agentes interessados no rapaz loiro.

A única coisa que Hyoga pôde fazer foi acompanhar sua mãe nessas entrevistas, para ter a certeza de que ela não se cansaria desnecessariamente nessa tarefa.

Assim, conseguiram chegar a um candidato que pareceu ideal. Natássia tinha gostado muito das referências, era um rapaz também novo e igualmente promissor. A mãe de Hyoga gostou disso, pois achou que um agente assim seria capaz de melhor compreender seu filho. Hyoga, por sua vez, nem fez muita questão de averiguar o currículo do rapaz; primeiro, porque confiava em sua mãe, mas, principalmente, porque queria logo que Natássia deixasse de se preocupar com esses assuntos e tratasse logo de se ocupar de sua saúde, que era o mais importante.

Assim, Hyoga pôde ficar um pouco mais despreocupado; mas, ainda assim, Ikki não queria sobrecarregar o outro com mais preocupações. Por essa razão, sempre repetia que estava bem. Queria poupá-lo e, como ultimamente estava ficando difícil convencer o loiro de suas palavras, tratou de mostrar por meio de gestos.

O beijo entre Ikki e Hyoga foi repleto de carinho e de um amor cúmplice e incondicional. Quando partiram-no, afastando-se um pouco, sorriram-se uma vez mais, parecendo ambos mais tranquilos. Entretanto, isso era apenas fachada. Os dois sentiam, dentro de si, que havia, de algum modo, motivos para preocupações. No entanto, não saberiam explicar essa sensação ao certo, que não tinha muita lógica. Preferiam, portanto, ignorá-la.

– Está uma noite fria. Eu vou fazer um chá para você. - alegou o loiro, sentindo a necessidade de um breve afastamento. Nos últimos tempos, algo de estranho também vinha acontecendo com Hyoga. Mas era uma sensação tão sem sentido, tão confusa, que ele decidiu não se aprofundar demais nela. Especialmente porque, no momento, o mais grave era o que acontecia com Ikki, que estava tendo esses pesadelos aterradores, lembrando-o constantemente de sua outra vida e o enchendo de culpa por um passado sobre o qual, julgava o loiro, Ikki não podia ser considerado realmente culpado de suas ações.

O que Hyoga não sabia era que Ikki, de fato, sentia-se péssimo por causa da culpa que esses sonhos lhe traziam, mas não era apenas isso. Havia algo mais aterrador. Esses sonhos traziam a Ikki a culpa pela dor e pelo sofrimento, mas também faziam com que se recordasse da sensação do poder que uma vez tivera em suas mãos. O foco do Bardo Mágico sempre tinha sido trazer Hyoga para junto de si, mas nesse percurso tornou-se um feiticeiro extremamente poderoso... E Ikki era agora obrigado a se lembrar desse poder, de um tal modo que, às vezes, algo dentro de si parecia desejar aquela força uma vez mais. O problema é que todo esse poder possuído esteve intimamente ligado à destruição, à dor, ao sofrimento. Algo em seu inconsciente o recriminava por sentir falta de algo que tanto mal causou... Mas, por outro lado, uma parte sua continuava ansiando por ver Ikki se transformar, novamente, no Feiticeiro da Noite de antigamente.

Era um duelo inconsciente, que sempre lhe vinha à tona em sonhos. Era horrível, sentia-se realmente dividido e Ikki já não queria mais dormir, apenas para não ter de sonhar, para não ter mais de ser confrontado com essas sensações.

E o principal era não deixar que tudo isso transparecesse para Hyoga. Ikki detestava a pessoa que descobria em uma parte sua, quando, ao despertar, reconhecia em si um vago, porém concreto desejo de ser o Bardo Mágico outra vez. Preferia que Hyoga acreditasse que ele era apenas perturbado pela sua culpa do passado - o que era também uma verdade. Afinal, nem ele compreendia por que esse desejo ambicioso existia dentro de si. Não fazia sentido... Mas, até compreender perfeitamente por que se sentia assim, guardaria segredo a respeito. Não comentaria sobre o assunto nem mesmo com Hyoga.

O loiro dirigia-se para a porta do estúdio, quando Ikki sentiu a súbita necessidade de fazer um comentário leve, para afastar essas malditas sensações que o assolavam sempre que despertava de um desses sonhos:

– Você está com frio? E desde quando russos sentem frio? - Ikki brincou, do jeito provocativo que sempre rendia bons momentos entre os dois.

– Eu nasci na Rússia, mas morei pouco tempo por lá e você sabe bem disso. - devolveu Hyoga, com um sorriso de canto.

– É, a maior parte da sua vida, você viveu na França...

– Sim, por causa do meu pai. Mas você sabe que eu só me encontrei mesmo aqui, no Japão.

– Graças a mim. - Ikki abriu um sorriso charmoso.

– Pior que é verdade. - Hyoga riu - Tenho que parar de alimentar sua vaidade...

– Isso seria impossível. Eu sou incrível demais e você não tem como não reconhecer isso o tempo todo...

Os dois riram, sentindo-se um pouco melhor. Mas tão logo o riso se desfez, um silêncio quase constrangedor se deu entre eles.

– Bom, eu vou fazer seu chá.

– Ok. Eu vou ficar aqui, arrumando a minha música. - Ikki respondeu, voltando-se para a sua mesa.

E assim, cada qual mergulhou em seus próprios pensamentos, os quais buscavam esconder um do outro.

* * *

– Ikki, você faz essas alterações de última hora só para me deixar estressada, não é? Só pode ser!

– Esmeralda, pare de gritar. Eu não dormi bem essa noite e não estou com saco para discutir. - Ikki respondeu, depois de sorver um grande gole de seu café.

– Não é culpa minha se você não consegue dormir direito! Agora, o que eu não aceito, é que você invente de fazer essas mudanças assim, do nada!

– Não é do nada. São melhoramentos e... Ah, por que eu preciso ficar me justificando para você? Você sabe que eu sei muito bem o que estou fazendo, Esmeralda! Que tal me dar o devido crédito?

– Eu sempre lhe dou os devidos créditos! - Esmeralda parou de falar, ao ouvir seu celular tocando. Ao atender, a jovem respondeu com monossílabos e logo desligou o aparelho - Ikki, precisamos ir. Lasho me avisou que o programa quer você se apresentando um pouco mais cedo. Parece que houve uma alteração na programação da agenda deles...

– Ah, Esmeralda! Eu tenho mesmo que ir? - Ikki falou em um tom quase infantil, sentindo-se muito sonolento.

– Claro que tem! Ikki, qual o seu problema? Você sabe muito bem que estamos com esse compromisso marcado há mais de uma semana! Já está tudo combinado! Você vai lançar seu novo _single_ hoje no programa de maior audiência do país!

– Eu posso fazer uma apresentação-relâmpago amanhã, em uma rua qualquer, para lançar a música... - devolveu o moreno, bocejando em seguida.

– Ikki, chega. Não sei o que está lhe dando, mas tem sido mais difícil lidar com você nesse último mês. E agora eu não estou com paciência para isso. Temos que ir, já estamos atrasados!

– A culpa não é minha se resolveram antecipar nossa apresentação no programa...

– Ikki, essa antecipação não faz diferença alguma! Pelo combinado, era para já estarmos lá! Agora vamos, levanta dessa cadeira, seu preguiçoso! O Lasho já está lá, tentando contornar a situação para a gente!

– Ei, preguiçoso, não! Eu fiquei hoje o dia inteiro arrumando essa música...

– Não precisava ter feito isso! Ela já estava muito boa antes. Não havia necessidade de mexer! Podia muito bem ter aproveitado esse tempo para dormir apropriadamente! Agora vamos logo! Já são seis da tarde! Você tem que estar no estúdio às sete da noite! É ao vivo, Ikki! Anda, se apressa! Você está com uma cara péssima; ainda precisa se arrumar! Toma um banho rápido, que lá eles maquiam você!

Ikki se levantou da cadeira devagar, parecendo mesmo cansado. Saiu do seu estúdio pessoal, onde fizera as modificações em sua música e se dirigiu ao seu quarto para tomar uma ducha. Retirou suas roupas e, ao entrar no banheiro, olhou-se no espelho. Estava mesmo péssimo. Era culpa das noites mal-dormidas. Suspirou; esses sonhos estavam piorando. Eram praticamente os mesmos, mas se antes vinham de vez em quando, agora lhe acometiam toda noite. E a sensação que deixavam fazia com que se sentisse cada vez pior; parecia ir afundando em um abismo de trevas.

Nessas horas, tudo o que mais queria era ter Hyoga por perto. Hyoga era como um raio de luz, que ajudava a afastar a escuridão de si. Porém, não podiam ficar juntos o tempo inteiro, como gostariam. Um dos motivos eram suas carreiras atribuladas. Os dias de ambos eram muito corridos. Conseguiam se ver somente à noite, sempre às escondidas. Isso porque o relacionamento entre eles era ainda um segredo.

Até agora, estavam conseguindo esconder essa relação da mídia. Todavia, Ikki sabia que isso não duraria para sempre. Uma hora ou outra, teriam de revelar que estavam juntos para todo o mundo.

Para Ikki, o grande problema em fazer isso nada tinha a ver com sua carreira. Pouco se importava com o que achariam disso. Ele, Ikki Amamiya, mais conhecido como "The Phoenix", que sempre foi visto acompanhado de belas mulheres, certamente chocaria a sociedade por estar em um relacionamento sério com outro homem. Porém, ele não dava a mínima para o que pensariam ou diriam de si. E nem se preocupava se isso abalaria sua carreira musical. Ikki confiava muito em seu potencial e acreditava que seu talento falava por si só, ou seja, não devia nada a ninguém.

O que o fazia ainda omitir essa relação era a sua família. Ikki e Hyoga haviam se reencontrado havia um mês. Antes de encontrar o loiro, o moreno vinha tendo já há algum tempo estranhos sonhos, que remetiam ao seu passado. Era como se seu destino estivesse traçado e esses sonhos, de algum modo, estivessem preparando Ikki para reencontrar o russo.

O reencontro com Hyoga foi, sem dúvida, um dos momentos mais felizes de sua vida. Naquele momento, esqueceu-se de tudo e de todos. Tanto ele quanto o loiro quiseram desaparecer do mundo. O loiro cancelou a apresentação que teria naquela mesma noite e Ikki esqueceu-se inteiramente do compromisso que teria com Shun, no almoço em família que ocorreria no dia seguinte. Ikki simplesmente pegou seu jatinho particular, que ele sabia pilotar, e levou Hyoga para viverem uma verdadeira lua de mel em uma ilha paradisíaca, distante dali.

Passaram um fim de semana assim, afastados de tudo e de todos. Foi mágico, foi maravilhoso, puderam sentir-se novamente parte um do outro...

Contudo, a realidade estava ali, pronta para ser encarada. Quando regressaram, ambos tiveram de dar explicações às suas respectivas famílias. E os dois deram desculpas esfarrapadas, que dificilmente enganariam alguém, mas não se preocuparam em elaborar melhores histórias. Preferiram ser vagos e evasivos.

O motivo para esconderem tudo era simples: Ikki não sabia o que poderia acontecer se Hyoga fosse apresentado à sua família. Será que eles também se lembrariam de tudo, como havia ocorrido com ele? Do mesmo modo, Hyoga também não sabia que tipo de recordação poderia acometer Natássia se ela reencontrasse Ikki como amante de seu filho. O loiro temia que a lembrança desse passado fosse forte demais para sua frágil mãe... E Ikki temia que sua família voltasse a enxergá-lo como naquela outra vida.

O moreno sabia bem que, outrora, fora amado pelos seus pais, tanto Markash e Licahla, quanto Noir e Arina. Entretanto, tinha sido um amor muito ferido, em diversos aspectos, naquele período. Sim, o amor terminou prevalecendo, mas cheio de máculas. E quanto a Shun? E Racom? Tanto mal fizera a essas pessoas, direta ou indiretamente, naquele longe passado... Ikki queria esquecer esse tempo longínquo, deixar tudo para trás. Viviam uma nova vida agora, amavam-se sem culpa dessa vez... O moreno tinha medo de perder isso. Tinha medo de sua relação com Hyoga fazer com que o passado regressasse também à sua família e, assim, ele passasse a ser visto por eles como o Bardo Mágico novamente.

Por tudo isso, Ikki e Hyoga combinaram que não falariam sobre o que havia entre eles até que chegasse um momento ideal. Ninguém, fora eles mesmos, poderia saber de seu envolvimento romântico. Entretanto, esse momento ideal para a grande revelação parecia se afastar cada vez mais. Hyoga era sempre evasivo quando sua mãe lhe perguntava sobre sua vida amorosa e Ikki, que se via cada vez mais sem saber como lidar com sua família depois de recobrar sua consciência como Bardo Mágico, passou a deixar de visitar os pais e o irmão.

Aproveitou que Shun ficou extremamente zangado com sua falta no almoço em que apresentaria a filha adotiva para a família, e deixou de falar com o irmão. Era normal que ficassem sem se falar por algum tempo, quando brigavam. Nada grave, era só o tempo de os ânimos baixarem.

O problema é que estava já há um mês sem ver sua família. Nunca tinha ficado tanto tempo afastado assim. E, como se a situação estivesse ficando cada vez mais insustentável, Ikki apenas fugia. Ignorava ligações e, quando se via obrigado a retornar alguma mensagem para seus familiares - nunca conseguia ignorar uma mensagem de Arina e Noir - dizia sempre que estava muito ocupado.

Assim, foi ganhando tempo, mas a situação, em vez de melhorar, piorava. Há quase três semanas, tinha começado a ter os pesadelos que o assolavam agora. E isso deixava-o ainda mais apreensivo e temeroso. Não queria que seu passado regressasse. Não queria voltar a ser o Bardo Mágico, embora seu inconsciente, de algum modo, parecesse lhe gritar o contrário.

Sim, sentia que estava prestes a enlouquecer...

– Ikki! Ainda vai demorar muito?! Estamos atrasados!

O grito de Esmeralda, que batia à porta do seu quarto, acordou Ikki de seus pensamentos. O moreno então desligou a ducha e pegou sua toalha para secar-se. Sentia-se mesmo cansado. Mas a amiga tinha razão, precisava honrar certos compromissos. Aliás, era até bom que fosse assim. Enquanto trabalhasse, poderia manter a mente ocupada e esquecer um pouco seus fantasmas...

* * *

– Até que enfim! Onde vocês estavam?

– Ikki está naqueles dias. Aí, já viu... - Esmeralda respondeu a Lasho, que se via muito nervoso - Você passou as mudanças na música para o resto da banda, Lasho? Já está todo mundo aí, né?

– Sim, todo mundo chegou pontualmente. - Lasho lançou um olhar reprovador para Ikki, que deu de ombros - Vão chamar vocês para entrarem em menos de dez minutos!

– Por mim, eu podia entrar agora. - Ikki falou, em um tom zombeteiro - Eu estou sempre pronto.

– Você pode até achar que sim, mas nem todos concordam. - Lasho resmungou - Pediram que você fosse àquela sala para ser maquiado antes de entrar.

– Ah, odeio essa parte. Ficam colocando pó na minha cara por causa da luz dos refletores...

– Não reclama, Ikki! Vai logo! - Esmeralda empurrou o amigo, que caminhou a contragosto para a sala indicada.

Assim que abriu a porta, o moreno tomou um susto:

– Hyoga? - Ikki olhou para os lados e viu que estavam sozinhos - O que está fazendo aqui? - fechou a porta depois de entrar.

– Eu vou me apresentar no programa de hoje.

– Sério? Eu também! - Ikki comentou, surpreso. Hyoga, por sua vez, não demonstrava a mesma surpresa.

– Eu sei, você tinha comentado comigo. Aliás, você está atrasado, sabia? - o loiro se levantou do sofá, deixando a revista que estava sobre seu colo no assento e caminhou até o moreno - Já estavam quase me colocando para me apresentar no seu lugar. - fez um carinho no rosto de Ikki e sorriu - Tudo bem com você?

– Tudo ótimo; já disse que não precisa se preocupar comigo. - o roqueiro respondeu, desviando o olhar. Sempre se sentia vulnerável quando Hyoga o olhava daquele jeito.

– A música que vai apresentar agora é aquela que você ficou o dia inteiro modificando?

– É, sim. - Ikki riu de leve - Esmeralda está tendo um ataque de ansiedade...

– Coitada da Esmeralda, Ikki. - Hyoga acabou rindo também - Às vezes, parece até que você faz de propósito, só para vê-la enfurecida.

– Não nego; é divertido deixar minha agente desesperada. Falando nisso, agora que me toquei. Hoje foi o primeiro dia em que você se encontrou com seu novo agente sem a presença da sua mãe, não é?

– Foi. Acho que minha mãe finalmente resolveu descansar e me deixar cuidar das coisas por conta própria.

– E o cara é bom? Como é mesmo o nome dele?

– O nome dele é Isaac. E é muito bom mesmo. Conseguiu arranjar um espaço para eu me apresentar hoje aqui, de última hora...

– Ah, então é por sua causa que a programação mudou e anteciparam meu horário, é? - Ikki falou, em um falso tom de quem se sentia ressentido - Não gostei nada disso, viu? - e sorriu cheio de charme.

– Me desculpe por isso. - o loiro sorriu também charmoso - Mas não tenho culpa se você é tão famoso... Não sabia que é por sua causa que meu agente quis que eu me apresentasse hoje aqui?

– É mesmo? - Ikki abriu uma expressão de satisfação, ao ter o ego massageado assim.

– Pois é. Segundo ele, é uma ótima forma de eu apresentar minha nova música. Logo depois de um dos maiores astros do cenário musical da atualidade... - o russo usou as palavras que sabia muito bem que Ikki gostava de ouvir - Vou pegar carona no seu sucesso. - riu o loiro.

– Até parece. Eles é que têm sorte de você se apresentar aqui. Aliás, tenho certeza que eles sabem disso. Mudar a programação assim, de última hora, só se for por algo que eles sabem que vale muito a pena. Desde que sua mãe passou mal naquele ensaio, você cancelou todas as suas apresentações. Ninguém sabia quando você voltaria... Seu agente foi esperto. Colocou você em um programa de grande audiência. E a produção do programa não perdeu a chance. Seu retorno não é pouca coisa.

– Eu nem fiquei muito tempo ausente, Ikki...

– Mesmo assim. Eles devem saber, como eu, que você ilumina qualquer lugar por onde passa. Sorte deles de terem você aqui hoje...

Os olhos claros de Hyoga sorriram para Ikki, que quis se aproximar mais, na intenção de beijar os lábios do loiro. Contudo, a ação foi interrompida, porque a maquiadora entrou esbaforida no aposento de repente:

– Até que enfim, está aqui! - falou, dirigindo-se para Ikki - Vamos, preciso maquiá-lo e só tenho poucos minutos para isso! Sente-se ali! - ela disse, apontando para a cadeira diante do grande espelho, rodeado por lâmpadas.

Ikki bufou, revirando os olhos. Realmente odiava essa parte. Hyoga riu e voltou a sentar-se no sofá, fingindo ler a revista que estava ali, mas divertindo-se discretamente com as caretas que o moreno fazia.

* * *

– E agora, apresentando seu mais novo _single_, tenho o prazer de chamar para o nosso palco: Ikki "The Phoenix"!

Palmas ecoavam pelo estúdio e as câmeras voltaram-se para o moreno que entrava, junto de sua banda. Hyoga acompanhava a cena por uma televisão nos bastidores, onde ele estava sendo maquiado agora.

Ikki posicionou-se no palco, à frente de um público bastante grande. Mesmo sendo um programa gravado em estúdio, tinha um espaço razoavelmente largo. O moreno ajeitou sua guitarra, jogou a cabeça de um lado para o outro, como se estivesse relaxando. Mexeu os ombros sob a jaqueta preta que vestia e então deu o sinal para que sua banda começasse a tocar:

_Who's to say you're never wrong__  
__Who's to say that I'm not already gone__  
__Who's to say the time inside your head__  
__Keeps running on and on and on and on_

_Who's to say we'll make it through__  
__I'm starting to believe that what we think is never true__  
__And who's to say the rhymes beside your bed__  
__Will keep you warm when everything is getting colder__  
__And I'm just holding on until it's over_

_Mayday__  
__Somebody save me now__  
__I'm closing my eyes__  
__'Cause once the sun rises__  
__It's out of my hands__  
__It's out of my hands_

_Who's to say this history__  
__Isn't only just some winter's distant memory__  
__You can't escape this drying ink__  
__The fall of who we are is getting closer__  
__And I'm just holding on until it's over_

_Mayday__  
__Somebody save me now__  
__I'm cutting all ties__  
__From the world outside__  
__'Cause it's over my head__  
__It's all coming undone__  
__And falling apart somehow__  
__I'm closing my eyes__  
__'Cause once the sun rises__  
__It's out of my hands__  
__Oh it's out of my hands_

_The light pulls me under__  
__And I keep on caving in_

_Mayday__  
__Somebody save me now__  
__I'm cutting all ties__  
__From the world outside__  
__'Cause it's over my head__  
__My head__  
__My head__  
__It's all coming undone__  
__And falling apart somehow__  
__And I'm closing my eyes__  
__'Cause once the sun rises__  
__It's out of my hands__  
__Oh it's out of my hands_

**Quem vai dizer que você nunca está errado****  
****Quem vai dizer que eu não parti ainda****  
****Quem vai dizer que o tempo na sua cabeça****  
****Continua passando e passando e passando e passando**

**Quem vai dizer que nós conseguiremos atravessar isso****  
****Eu estou começando a acreditar que o que pensamos nunca é verdade****  
****E quem vai dizer que as rimas ao lado da sua cama****  
****Vão mantê-lo aquecido quando tudo estiver ficando frio****  
****E eu só estou me segurando até que tudo termine**

**Socorro****  
****Alguém me salve agora****  
****Eu estou fechando meus olhos****  
****Porque uma vez que o sol nasce****  
****Isso está fora das minhas mãos****  
****Está fora das minhas mãos**

**Quem vai dizer que essa história****  
****Não é apenas alguma memória de um inverno distante****  
****Você não pode escapar desta tinta molhada****  
****A queda de quem nós somos está próxima****  
****E eu só estou me segurando até que tudo termine**

**Socorro****  
****Alguém me salve agora****  
****Eu estou cortando todos os meus vínculos****  
****Com o mundo exterior****  
****Pois está insuportável para minha cabeça****  
****Tudo está se desfazendo****  
****E desmoronando de algum modo****  
****Eu estou fechando meus olhos****  
****Porque uma vez que o sol nasce****  
****Isso está fora das minhas mãos****  
****Oh, está fora das minhas mãos**

**A luz me puxa pra baixo****  
****E eu continuo colapsando**

**Socorro****  
****Alguém me salve agora****  
****Eu estou cortando todos os meus vínculos****  
****Com o mundo exterior****  
****Pois está insuportável para minha cabeça****  
****Para a minha cabeça****  
****Para a minha cabeça****  
****Tudo está se desfazendo****  
****E desmoronando de algum modo****  
****E estou fechando meus olhos****  
****Porque uma vez que o sol nasce****  
****Isso está fora das minhas mãos****  
****Oh, está fora das minhas mãos**

Ao término da canção, o público aplaudiu fervorosamente. E, enquanto o apresentador do programa vinha parabenizar Ikki pela nova música, Hyoga estava pensativo. Sentiu profundamente a dor em cada uma daquelas palavras. Não era segredo para o russo que a música era a forma principal pela qual Ikki extravasava, mas agora parecia sentir muito mais a fundo o que se passava com o moreno. Teria sido por causa da música? Hyoga não saberia dizer. Mas a angústia que ficara impregnada em sua pessoa era forte demais agora. O loiro sabia bem que o moreno não andava bem, já tinha conseguido sentir isso de forma até bastante concreta, mas, nesse instante, isso parecia tão mais forte. Tão forte que Hyoga não se sentiu apenas tocado pelas palavras da música de Ikki; era quase como se estivesse contaminado por elas e a tristeza e dor do outro se tornassem inteiramente suas.

Acordou de seus pensamentos quando a maquiadora disse que ele estava pronto e que seria chamado em alguns segundos para o palco. Hyoga então olhou para a televisão e viu Ikki sendo rapidamente entrevistado, respondendo a perguntas sobre sua vida amorosa. O roqueiro, fazendo jus a sua fama de reservado, disse que não tinha nada a dizer, porque não era da conta de ninguém. O entrevistador riu para amainar o clima e perguntou se o sucesso que Ikki fazia com as mulheres era por causa dessas letras, tão cheias de dor e angústia. Afinal, a dor que ele costumava expor em suas canções poderiam despertar o instinto maternal delas, que gostariam de cuidar de um homem tão ferido como Ikki parecia ser.

As mulheres na plateia pareceram aprovar o que o apresentador dizia, porque se manifestaram vividamente. Ikki, no entanto, olhou para essa balbúrdia com alguma indiferença e disse que o que escrevia era o que sentia, sem qualquer objetivo de conquistar um público distinto.

Hyoga pensou então que estava exagerando. Estava claro que não apenas ele, mas todos naquele estúdio haviam sentido a dor e a angústia nas palavras de Ikki. Que absurdo, estava imaginando coisas já. Era melhor não se apegar a isso... Estava se sentindo meio estranho nos últimos tempos, com algumas sensações conflitantes e sem qualquer nexo... Era melhor não procurar mais problemas. Era melhor ignorar.

Isaac apareceu à porta do recinto e chamou pelo loiro, dizendo que já o estavam chamando para o palco. Hyoga respirou fundo; era melhor deixar tudo isso de lado. Essas impressões esquisitas não ajudavam em nada mesmo. Sorriu para Isaac e saiu da sala, seguindo seu agente.

* * *

– Agora, após quase um mês ausente, ele está de volta! Hyoga, o bailarino russo mais conhecido como "o Cisne", por causa de sua belíssima atuação na peça d' "O Lago dos Cisnes", vem apresentar com exclusividade em nosso programa sua mais nova música!

Hyoga entrou no palco, acenando simpaticamente para a plateia. As mesmas mulheres que gritavam histericamente por Ikki minutos atrás, agora faziam o mesmo por Hyoga.

Ikki, que estava já nos bastidores, acompanhava por uma televisão o que se passava no palco, ansioso por conhecer a nova música do loiro.

Embora estivessem juntos sempre que pudessem, os dois não tinham conhecimento pleno das músicas em que o outro estava trabalhando. Não é que houvesse segredo entre eles; simplesmente ambos respeitavam o espaço artístico que achavam saudável existir entre eles. Se um quisesse a opinião do outro, pediria. No entanto, os dois preferiam mostrar seus trabalhos apenas quando estivessem prontos.

Por isso, Hyoga somente tomou conhecimento da música em que Ikki estivera trabalhando nos últimos tempos agora, em sua apresentação para todo o país. E Ikki, por sua vez, também só teria contato com a nova canção de Hyoga junto com o resto do público.

Hyoga então sentou-se ao piano, posicionado ali para ele, fez um sinal para os músicos que o acompanhariam e começou sua apresentação:

_It's all as it should be__  
__You're the best thing that ever happened__  
__To me_

_I melt every time we kiss__  
__Never felt anything like this__  
__It's almost__  
__Too perfect_

_Call it a curse or call it fate__  
__Something beautiful brings on the pain_

_Looks like it's__  
__Gonna be the same this time around__  
__I wanna let you in, but I don't know how__  
__I've been here__  
__One too many times_

_Seems whenever I let somebody get this close__  
__I'm right back where I got hurt the most__  
__That's why__  
__That's why__  
__Around my heart is where I draw the line_

_Wish I could just forget__  
__Not have one more regret behind me__  
__To remind me__  
__Of what I've given up__  
__Could I ever live with this__  
__Knowing that I might've missed my last chance__  
__Of love to find me_

_I could stay here drowning in the rain__  
__Unless you have the strength to save me__  
__Nothing's gonna change_

_And it's gonna be the same this time around__  
__I wanna let you in, but I don't know how__  
__I've been here__  
__One too many times_

_Seems whenever I let somebody get this close__  
__I'm right back where I got hurt the most__  
__That's why__  
__That's why__  
__Around my heart is where I draw the line_

_Either you're gonna rescue me__  
__Or you're gonna be the death of me?_

_It's gonna be the same this time around__  
__I wanna let you in but I don't know how__  
__I've been here__  
__One too many times_

_Whenever I let somebody get this close__  
__I'm right back where I got hurt the most__  
__That's why__  
__That's why__  
__Around my heart is where I draw the line_

**É tudo como deveria ser****  
****Você é a melhor coisa que já me aconteceu****  
****Eu derreto a cada vez que nos beijamos****  
****Eu nunca senti nada parecido com isso****  
****É quase perfeito demais**

**Chame de maldição ou chame de destino****  
****Algo bonito traz a dor à tona**

**Parece que vai ser o mesmo desta vez****  
****Eu quero deixá-lo entrar, mas não sei como****  
****Eu estive aqui vezes demais**

**Parece que toda vez que eu deixo alguém chegar tão perto****  
****Eu estou de volta aonde eu me machuquei mais****  
****E é por isso que****  
****Ao redor do meu coração é onde eu traço o limite**

**Eu gostaria de poder esquecer****  
****Não ter mais um lamento no meu passado para me lembrar****  
****Do que eu desisti****  
****Eu poderia viver com isso****  
****Sabendo que eu poderia ter perdido a minha última chance****  
****Para que o amor me encontrasse**

**Eu poderia ficar aqui me afogando na chuva****  
****A menos que você tenha a força para me salvar****  
****Nada vai mudar**

**E vai ser o mesmo desta vez****  
****Eu quero deixá-lo entrar, mas não sei como****  
****Estive aqui vezes demais**

**Parece que sempre que eu deixo alguém chegar tão perto****  
****Eu estou de volta aonde me machuquei mais****  
****E é por isso que****  
****Ao redor do meu coração é onde eu traço o limite**

**Ou você vai me resgatar****  
****Ou você vai ser a minha morte**

**Vai ser o mesmo desta vez****  
****Eu quero deixá-lo entrar, mas não sei como****  
****Estive aqui vezes demais**

**Toda vez que eu deixo alguém chegar tão perto****  
****Eu estou de volta aonde eu me machuquei mais****  
****E é por isso que****  
****Ao redor do meu coração é onde eu traço o limite**

Do mesmo modo ocorrido com Ikki, os aplausos choveram fortemente sobre Hyoga. O loiro também foi abordado pelo apresentador, alegando que o sucesso que o rapaz visivelmente fazia com as garotas devia se dar por conta do romantismo de suas canções. Hyoga enrubesceu de leve e o entrevistador perguntou então se essa música havia sido inspirada por alguém em particular. O russo negou veementemente, dizendo que a letra apenas lhe surgira de repente, tornando-se música independente do que ele sentia. O anfitrião do programa ainda quis insistir, afirmando que a música tinha um tom realista demais para ser apenas uma criação poética aleatória. Hyoga sentiu-se desconfortável com a maneira incisiva como o apresentador fazia essa colocação, mas foi firme: repetiu que não havia se inspirado em ninguém para escrever a música e que, se a canção parecera verdadeira, era porque, como artista, cabia-lhe o papel de incorporar sentimentos alheios, e não apenas os seus próprios.

Ikki, por sua vez, assistia com um semblante muito sério à televisão em que via o russo sendo entrevistado pelo apresentador. A música de Hyoga tinha-lhe despertado algo inominável. Como explicar o que se sente quando se vê alguém transformar em palavras exatamente tudo o que se tem sentido? Porque era isso que acontecia com Ikki agora.

Então Hyoga sabia? Sabia exatamente como Ikki se sentia?

E será que o loiro sentia o mesmo?

Por sinal, nem mesmo o moreno tinha se dado conta, de forma tão consciente, do que sentia. Mas agora estava tão claro! Ele tinha medo de se entregar ao que sentia! Sim, era absurdo, ele amava Hyoga com todas as suas forças, mas tinha medo de se entregar a esse amor. Já se ferira tanto, conhecera mais a dor que qualquer outra coisa desde sua antiga existência... Tinha medo de amar. Tinha medo de o que esse sentimento poderia fazer com ele. Sim, era perfeito... mas era perfeito demais.

Agora, Ikki realmente já não sabia dizer ao certo. O encontro deles era para ser, porque esse era o seu destino? Ou seria uma maldição, como tudo sempre havia sido na vida do moreno?

Já fizera tanto mal a tantas pessoas... Ikki fizera mal, inclusive, a Hyoga. Por sua causa, Hyoga perdera a vida cedo demais em sua existência anterior. Será que ele fazia algum bem ao loiro? Será que Ikki merecia amar? Merecia ser amado?

Muito internamente, cogitava a possibilidade de se afastar do loiro. Era uma atitude irracional e praticamente inconsciente. Mas agora percebia esse sentimento dentro dele. Havia um temor muito grande crescendo dentro de si. Deveriam permanecer juntos?

Porém, pensava agora que se abandonasse o loiro, possivelmente jamais se perdoaria. Nunca amaria assim outra vez. Não poderia desistir do russo, simplesmente não podia.

Era um misto de sentimentos, que tinha medo de encarar e queria fugir disso. Contudo, assim como no caso de seus sonhos, parecia-lhe impossível fugir. Aliás, os malditos sonhos... Ikki precisava de Hyoga para não se entregar... O loiro era a luz em sua vida... ele era a sua salvação...

E, nesse instante, uma voz sombria, vinda de algum recôndito de seu ser, sussurrou para ele mesmo: _"E poderá ser o seu fim, se você não permitir que o Bardo Mágico retorne... Você é o Bardo Mágico... O Feiticeiro da Noite precisa reviver para que você também possa viver..."_

– Ikki! Você ainda está aqui? Pensei que já tivesse partido! - Hyoga falou, alegre em encontrar o moreno na sala de maquiagem, diante da televisão.

O moreno, que se sentiu despertar de algo parecido com um estado de transe, voltou o olhar para Hyoga, ainda atordoado:

– Ah, oi... Eu estava vendo a sua apresentação.

– É mesmo? E o que achou? Gostou?

Ikki não conseguiu nem mesmo esboçar um sorriso:

– Por que escreveu essa música?

Hyoga, sem compreender a pergunta, franziu o cenho:

– Como assim?

– De onde você tirou essa música, Hyoga?

– De onde eu tirei? Da minha cabeça, ué! - respondeu o loiro, não gostando do tom nervoso de Ikki.

– Da sua cabeça? Simples assim?

– O que você queria que eu dissesse? Tirei da minha cabeça, oras! Não é assim que você escreve também?

– Não. Eu escrevo o que sinto.

– Eu também faço isso. Bem, às vezes. Ultimamente não estou conseguindo colocar no papel o que eu sinto, mas... - Hyoga ficou levemente pensativo, recordando-se das estranhas sensações que vinham tomando conta de si e notando como elas o estavam impedindo de entrar em contato com os próprios sentimentos - Enfim, às vezes, eu crio algo poeticamente, apenas com fins artísticos. Nem toda música tem de ser um desabafo pessoal, Ikki.

– Acontece que eu acho que esse não é o caso. Essa música... Ela é muito... realista. Muito verdadeira.

– Eu não acredito! Você está falando igual ao apresentador! Vai me dizer que está achando que eu também me sinto como na música que acabei de cantar?

– Eu não sei, Hyoga... Estou confuso...

O ex-bailarino lançou um olhar mais preocupado para o roqueiro. Percebeu que Ikki estava realmente angustiado. Seja lá por que motivo ele perguntava aqueles absurdos a Hyoga, ele tinha suas razões. Isso não importava, pois diante da aflição em que Hyoga percebia que o outro se encontrava, o importante agora era apenas acalmá-lo.

– Ikki, aquela letra não tem nada a ver comigo, está bem? - o loiro adiantou-se para abraçar o moreno - Não tem absolutamente nada a ver comigo! Simplesmente, aconteceu de um dia eu estar em frente a uma folha em branca e a inspiração me surgiu do nada. Escrevi sobre sentimentos que não são meus, pode ter certeza. Então fique tranquilo... Eu não me sinto daquele jeito. E ainda bem... Porque é uma canção muito triste. Mas saiba que eu não me sinto assim. Não tenho qualquer insegurança sobre o que sinto por você; não tenho medo de me entregar, não tenho dúvidas... Está bem? É só uma música. Uma música triste; e triste de quem se sente assim... Mas não é o meu caso.

Ikki engoliu em seco. Em vez de essas palavras o tranquilizarem, pioraram seu estado. O moreno baixou o rosto, sentindo-se enfraquecido. Hyoga, cada vez mais preocupado, abraçou o outro, ainda mais forte e carinhosamente. Sentiu então como os braços de Ikki rapidamente o enlaçaram, com quase desespero. Hyoga então afastou o rosto ligeiramente, a fim de observar as feições do moreno. Mas Ikki não permitiu o afastamento, tomando logo os lábios de Hyoga nos seus, em um beijo apaixonado, aflito, desesperado.

– Ikki, eu queria saber se... - Esmeralda, que entrava no aposento subitamente, estancou o passo assim que se deparou com a cena entre Ikki e Hyoga. Os dois, por sua vez, pegos em flagrante, ficaram estáticos, sem saber como reagir, ainda nos braços um do outro.

* * *

Enquanto isso, em uma rica mansão numa parte distante da cidade, um homem apertava o botão de seu controle remoto e desligava sua enorme televisão. Em seguida, passou a mão pelos finos e longos cabelos pretos, jogando-os para trás. Então voltou o olhar sombrio para a jovem sentada elegantemente ao seu lado:

– Você irá se aproximar de Ikki primeiro. Deve fazê-lo o quanto antes. - o homem disse e se levantou, indo servir-se de um pouco do chá que estava em uma luxuosa mesinha ali próxima.

– Eu já tenho tudo preparado. Só preciso acionar alguns contatos e amanhã mesmo eu já estarei com ele, senhor.

– Ótimo. - o homem sorveu um pequeno gole de sua bebida quente e silenciou por alguns segundos - Evite confrontar Hyoga em um primeiro momento. Você terá de se aproximar dele depois.

– Certo, senhor. Mas... - a jovem hesitou antes de prosseguir. Mexeu em suas longas madeixas negras e continuou, incerta do que dizia - Não seria melhor eu me aproximar de ambos ao mesmo tempo? Não seria mais fácil?

– Não. O que parece fácil agora, iria se mostrar mais complicado à frente. Você soube aguardar pacientemente ao longo desses cinco anos, minha cara. Pode ser paciente por mais algum tempo. - o homem bebeu mais um gole de seu chá e observou a bonita e enluarada noite que fazia pela ampla janela do aposento - Ikki já está pronto. Ficou claro, pelo que vimos, que seu passado já despertou. Sua canção demonstra sua angústia, sua vulnerabilidade. Isso quer dizer que a Noite já começou a se apossar dele... - o homem abriu um sorriso maquiavélico - Se jogarmos com as peças corretas, você o ajudará a concretizar esse processo em definitivo.

– Mas e Hyoga? A Noite ainda não o está afetando? - perguntou a garota.

– Sim, está. Não é difícil perceber que esses dois já se reencontraram, assim como já reencontraram também seus passados. O processo começou a se desencadear a partir daí. Com Ikki, no entanto, será mais rápido, pois ele já estava muito forte em sua outra existência. Continuamos de onde paramos, lembra-se? O poder dele voltará e com a mesma força de antes, para seguir crescendo a partir de agora até o ponto que desejamos. Hyoga, por sua vez, tinha uma grande força guardada dentro de si, mas que, naquela vida, ele não aprendeu bem a usar... Isso quer dizer que, agora, irá demorar até que ele desperte seu poder da forma que me interessa. Que tal fato vá se dar, eu não tenho dúvidas. Mas será um processo mais lento- o homem silenciou por um instante, pensativo - Se bem que...

– Sim, meu senhor? O que passa por sua mente agora?

– Pensando a respeito da canção que Hyoga apresentou nesse programa... É interessante. Aquela letra dizia muito, mas não parecia dizer sobre ele.

– De fato, meu senhor. Hyoga foi bastante enfático ao dizer para o apresentador que nada tinha a ver com os sentimentos enunciados naquela música.

– Exato... Porém... - o homem alisava o queixo fino, que afilava-se ainda mais por conta dos fios negros muito lisos que escorriam por seu rosto - A angústia daquela canção me é familiar...

A moça nada disse. Apenas observava com muita atenção o semblante esbranquiçado do homem que, próximo à janela da sala de estar, via-se ainda mais pálido, iluminado pela luz do luar.

– Eu conheço bem aquela angústia. Por muito tempo, eu fui causador e manipulador dela. Aquela música representava a confusão e a dor de Ikki. Tenho certeza. - dizendo tais palavras, o homem sorriu para si mesmo.

– De Ikki? - a jovem indagou, parecendo incrédula - Hyoga terá então escrito uma música sobre o que Ikki sente?

– Decerto que sim. Mas Hyoga não sabe que fez isso. Ora essa... Até que o rapazinho está me surpreendendo. Achei que o poder dele fosse demorar mais para se manifestar.

– Como sabe que o poder dele está se manifestando, meu senhor?

– O poder de Hyoga era avindo do poder de Ikki. Ele passou a controlar o poder do frio, na mesma medida em que Ikki perdeu o controle sobre as baixas temperaturas...

– Sim, eu me recordo. O senhor já me relatou isso.

– Então... O que ocorre, minha cara, é que o poder do frio tem algumas peculiaridades. No passado, poucos tiveram a oportunidade de atingir seu nível máximo, pois um mago do gelo, ambicioso e mesquinho, resolveu destruir a todos que controlavam também o frio, para ser o único a possuir tal talento.

– Lembro-me bem. Era Tétion, o tal feiticeiro que trabalhava para o duque Holdar, estou correta?

– Muito bem! Presta bastante atenção em tudo o que digo. É uma boa pupila. Muito melhor que aquele imprestável do Lasho... - a última frase soou por entre os dentes, com amargura - De todo modo, Tétion nunca foi um grande feiticeiro. Quando muito, posso dizer que ele foi mediano. Isso quer dizer que ele nunca esteve sequer perto de ser um grande mago do gelo, como gostava de alegar.

– E houve alguém que conseguisse tal proeza, meu senhor?

– Houve. Ele foi o maior mago do gelo que já existiu. Era conhecido como Mestre Cristal. Seu nome real nunca foi conhecido, mas sua fama percorreu muitas léguas. Creio que Tétion queria ser como o Cristal, mas nunca chegou perto disso.

– E o que esse Mestre Cristal era capaz de fazer?

– Bem... além de ter o poder de controlar as baixas temperaturas em um nível insuportável para qualquer ser humano... Quanto maior o poder de um mago do gelo, mais ele se aproxima de se tornar um cristal de gelo.

– O senhor quer dizer... metaforicamente, certo?

– Em parte, sim. Em parte, não. Não se sabe ao certo. O que se conhece é apenas isso: Cristal conseguiu atingir um nível tão elevado como mago do gelo que seu próprio ser começou a se assemelhar a um cristal de gelo. Límpido, transparente, cristalino...

– Fisicamente? Ele ficou fisicamente assim?

– Não... a princípio, não. Inicialmente, apenas sua alma ganhou tais características. Era como se sua alma se tornasse o mais puro cristal. E cristais, como se sabe bem , têm um forte poder de convergência. Cristais atraem energias.

– Eu conhecia mais o poder de reflexão dos cristais... - atalhou a moça.

– E está correta! Essa é outra grande e importante característica dos cristais... O que quero dizer com isso, caríssima, é que um grande mago do gelo começa a se comportar como um cristal... Ele começa a atrair as energias que estiverem ao seu redor, sendo elas positivas ou negativas. Assim, tudo o que as pessoas estiverem sentindo convergirá para o mago do gelo.

– Esse é o poder de convergência... - a garota repetiu, assimilando o que ouvia.

– E, devido ao poder de reflexão dos cristais, o mago do gelo sentirá o mesmo que todos os outros. Como se fosse um espelho, todas as sensações ao seu redor estarão espelhadas nele. Serão sentidas por ele, como se pertencessem a ele.

– Mas não serão dele, de fato...

– Isso mesmo. É um triste destino para os feiticeiros do frio. Por isso, nunca houve muitos. É um poder forte, mas que traz um grande fardo. Possivelmente, Tétion nunca quis passar de seu nível mediano, com medo de chegar a esse perigoso estágio.

– É realmente triste. Ao se assemelhar a um cristal, o mago do gelo atrai para si todos os sentimentos que o rodeiam, sendo obrigado a senti-los todos em sua pele, mesmo essas sensações não lhe pertencendo...

– Exato. Por esse motivo, a história do Mestre Cristal tem um final desconhecido. Não se sabe o que foi feito dele. Houve quem acreditasse que ele tivesse enlouquecido, afinal, isso é passível de acontecer. Chega-se a um ponto em que o mago de gelo não sabe mais o que sente, não consegue mais encontrar-se consigo mesmo... Perde-se em meio às sensações alheias, que o invadem... Não sabe mais quem ele é, de fato...

– O senhor acredita que esse foi o fim do Mestre Cristal?

– Não tenho certeza. Há um outro final possível para ele. Houve quem dissesse que ele teria se tornado um cristal de gelo, literalmente. Faz sentido. Seria um processo completado. No final, ele não só se assemelhava a um cristal de gelo, mas se tornava um. Enfim, o que se sabe é que um dia ele simplesmente desapareceu, sem deixar vestígios. O final dele fica a critério da cabeça de cada um...

– E o senhor acha que Hyoga já se encontra em nível tão avançado de poder?

– Não. Ele está mais forte do que eu supunha, mas ainda não chegou a esse ponto. Provavelmente, ele conseguiu absorver o que Ikki sentia porque são muito próximos. Em um primeiro momento, Hyoga apenas irá absorver a energia dos que forem íntimos dele. Mas, à medida que seu poder for crescendo, ele começará a atrair a energia de qualquer um que cruzar seu caminho.

– E qual o final que o senhor imagina que se dará com Hyoga?

– Pouco me importa. O que me interessa nesse rapazinho, nós retiraremos dele bem antes de seu fatídico fim. Mas agora... - o homem olhou para o enorme relógio que badalava as horas na sala de estar - É tarde. Você precisa partir e cuidar para que amanhã sua aproximação de Ikki ocorra de acordo com o planejado. E eu... tenho assuntos pessoais a tratar.

– É claro, meu senhor. - a jovem ergueu-se da poltrona em que estava, curvou-se respeitosamente para o homem e encaminhou-se à saída do aposento.

– Ah, sim! Não se esqueça... Não mencione meu nome nem qualquer outro fator que permita a Ikki rastrear minha identidade. Não permita que qualquer ligação entre nós seja percebida por ele.

– Eu jamais o faria, meu senhor.

– Não duvido, minha querida. Mas Ikki é esperto e com ele é preciso ser cauteloso. Todo cuidado é pouco...

– Não há com que se preocupar. Sua identidade está perfeitamente segura comigo. Tenha uma boa noite, senhor Muldovar.

– Boa noite... Pandora.

**Continua...**

* * *

**N/A: **_As canções presentes nesse capítulo são:_

_ - "Circadian", do David Cook;_  
_ - "Where I draw the line", do Clay Aiken._

_ Dica: evitem escutar as versões ao vivo dessas músicas. A qualidade não é tão boa nesses casos; prefiram as versões gravadas em estúdio, ok?_

_ Obrigada a quem estiver acompanhando!_  
_ Beijos!_  
_ Lua Prateada._


End file.
